firststrikemodfandomcom-20200214-history
Singleplayer support status
Singleplayer Support Status by Dnamro This is an overview of the plans for each of the FS maps for SP/COOP support: Hoth Outpost Defense (working) - This is set up with gameplay focused on defending the trenches. ATSTs gunners will autofire. Automated probedroids will drop from the sky. It Features the Hoth player outfits that where completed and never relesed. The WIP AT-ATs also are available to try out, but are currently not fully playable. The intent was to create intense gameplay with bots fighting in the trenches. Hoth Outpost Dogfight - (working) Dogfighting on the Hoth Outpost map with snow speeders vs ties. Bandomeer - I have the tops of the Imperial landing pads used extensively in this map as bases so that they can be pathed for bots with infatnry and vehicles. Just need to test it out. Bandomeer Dogfight (working) - This will be the current SP support as a seperate map dedicated to dogighting Ryloth - Still need to set up the Ryloth objects for bot pathing. Yavin - Need to update the bot pathing for the space craft to avoid running into the towers. Dathomir Prison - Currently, I have the bot pathing for the prison set up so that the bots will not need to use the interior parts of the prison. Dathomir Prison Complex (Planned) - If I can get the interior set up to where the bots can move around in it, then I will create a new version of the map that will be limited to fighting in the prison. Endor Clearing (completed) - The Ewok Water village is now bot pathed . This map had a lot of changes since it was first pathed for bots and needed a new path to stop the bots from constantly running into trees. I made changes to the set up in the different player settings for much improved bot action. Endor Strike Team - Pathed many of the buildings and structures for bots, but need to test them out. tattoine maps (Mos Entha, Bestine, Mos Espa) - The space docks are now bot pathed and new expanded pathmaps have been created for Mos Entha and Most Espa. I finshed up on the bot pathing for Jabba's Palace structure and some other areas to allow the bots to access the rooftops in some areas of Bestine. Jundland Wastes - Need to create a bot path for the whole map to include vehicle support. Probably will do a versions without the Lars Homestead Complex, since that still needs pathing set up for the objects in it. Thinking about trying out an autopiloted sandcrawler. Jundland Infantry - With the addition of a bot pathed stationary Sandcrawler with a flag added to the exising SP support for the map, this could be a great infantry map. Lok Wastelands - I finally figured out a way to resolve the bot pathing issues with the map. I hope to have a working version soon. Null Sensor station - I plan to expand the the sp support to include the top of the mountain. I need to test the pathing for the large multistory building on the mountain top. The other is to support the full map, but I need to finish pathing the same large Building as in Wastelands. Null Station Battle (Planned) - This will be the current SP support with a tight battle focused on the base of the mountain. Possible add another flag for more variety. Rhen Var maps - I plan to update the Rhen Var pathmaps, as I have improved the bot pathing for the buildings since I these where first set up for Singleplayer . Rhen Var Defense (working) - Like Hoth Outpost Hoth, this is set up in a way that keeps the bots fighting around the imperial fort. Rhen Var Citadel (working) - This is an updated map that was never released for First Strike Parmel Station - I have done some testing and believe I have a way to set it up so the bots can more around the station. For Singleplayer support, this could be two maps. One where the bots are start at the landing platform and then fight to take over the station. The might be some would some sort of space combat, maybe using autopiloted ships, like in the battle of Talloran. Escape From Hoth - This is workable as a SP/COOP map. I need to set up the ISD model in the editor at water level to create an Aerial Height map to give the bots an artificial horizon so they won't crash into the ISD. Then the same trick we used in Talloran -- we can autopilot a cap ship to fly to the objective. The Bots will spawn in Ties in the sky as in Parmel instead of the ISD hanger. Players can still take off from the hanger, but there is no way to get the bots to take off without crashing into it. Silver Station - I have tested AI with this map, but the gameplay is boring. What I see is the potential in this map for using this map for a variety of different gameplay modes. The best part about this map is that it is not empty space. There are a lot of things to see and fly around. This overcomes the biggest problem of space map gameplay - that space is mostly empty and boring. It also has a lot of objects that give the pilots an artificial horizon and helps to avoid disorientation. One idea is an escort mission in support of automated shuttles or a cap ship. Anchorhead (working) - This is a nice little map created for the FSX mod with a transtion between vehicle combat and then infantry combat in the small town. Other possible ideas: Undead Trooper variants of maps - This is based on the story of the Blackwing virus that was created to turn Storm Troopers into hard to kill super Soldiers. The undead troopers only have melee weapons, while the Rebels only have pistols. The kits are already setup as well as several night versions of maps. http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Imperial_bioweapons_Project_I71A Escort missions using the automated Cap ships in Talloran 2142 map conversions to FS. Many of the textures where already converted for the FSX mod to include custom Star Wars themed billboards.